theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bug Story Trilogy
'Bug Story Trilogy' 'pazZzurro's Movie-Spoof the Pixar Animation Studios & Disney Films, "Toy Story Trilogy".' 'Cast: (1)' *'Woody - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie)' *'Buzz Lightyear - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' *'Mr. Potato Head - Jumba (Lilo and Stitch)' *'Slinky Dog - Mooseblood (Bee Movie)' *'Rex - Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach)' *'Hamm - Francis (A Bug's Life)' *'Bo Peep - Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach)' *'Sarge - Dim (A Bug's Life)' *'Sarge's Soldiers - The Pollen Jocks (Bee Movie)' *'Andy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under)' *'Mrs. Davis - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty)' *'Molly - Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)' *'Sid Phillips - Lock (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' *'Hannah Phillips - Piper Pinwheeler (Robots)' *'Scud - Joanna the Gooana (The Rescuers Down Under)' *'RC - Cornelius (A Bug's Life)' *'Lenny - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)' *'Mr. Shark - Hopper (A Bug's Life)' *'Snake - Heimlich the Caterpillar (A Bug's Life)' *'Robot - Ramin Slim (A Bug's Life)' *'Barrel of Monkeys - The Fireflies Family (The Princess and the Frog)' *'Etch - Dr. Cockroach, Ph.D (Monsters VS. Aliens)' *'Mr. Spell - Thorny (A Bug's Life)' *'Rocky Gilbraltar - Lou Louduca (Bee Movie)' *'Troll Dolls - Blueberries (A Bug's Life)' *'Troll Doll - Pedro (Rio (2011))' *'Combat Carl - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951))' *'Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Buzz on Maggie Characters' *'Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie)' *'Janie/Pterodactyl - Viper (Kung Fu Panda)/Giant Snake (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' *'Baby Face - Jeff the Spider (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)' *'Legs - Atta (A Bug's Life)' *'Hand-in-the-Box - Mr. Grasshopper (James and the Giant Peach)' *'Roller Bob - Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life)' *'Frog - Flik (A Bug's Life)' *'Jingle Joe - Owl (Winnie the Pooh)' *'Ducky - Professor Owl (Melody; Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom)' *'Rockmobile - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid)' *'Walking Car - Vincent (Over the Hedge)' *'Burned Rag Doll - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951))' *'Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Ladybug (Bee Movie)' *'Yellow Soldiers Toys - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) and Sullley (Monsters, Inc.)' *'Sally Doll - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It-Ralph)' * *Cast (2) *'Buster - Dodge (Oliver and Company)' *'Mrs. Potato Head - Ladybug (James and the Giant Peach)' *'Evil Emperor Zurg - Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween)' *'Trash Can Toys - Queen Bee and the Bee-Ware of the Hunters (Shinzo)' *'Wheezy - Po (Kung Fu Panda)' *'Al McWhiggin - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan)' *'Al McWhiggin's Boss - Captain Hook (Peter Pan)' *'Bullseye - Pegasus (Hercules)' *'Jessie - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' *'Stinky Pete the Prospector - General Mandible (Antz)' *'Geri the Cleaner - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone)' *'Utility Belt Buzz - Molt (A Bug's Life)' *'Barbie Dolls - Various Ants Princess Bala's Ants (Antz)' *'Tour Guide Barbie - Princess Bala (Antz)' *'Emily - Merida (Brave)' *'Amy - Jenny (Oliver and Company)' *'Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - IQ (Fly Me to the Moon 3D), Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!)' *'Flik - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots)' *'Heimlich - Wonderbot (Robots)' *'Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Gypsy Moth (A Bug's Life)' *'Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Rosie (A Bug's Life)' * *Cast (3) *'Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear - Berkeley Beelte (Thumbelina)' *'Baribe - The Glowworm (James and the Giant Peach)' *'Ken - Earthworm (James and the Giant Peach)' *'Big Baby - Cri-Kee (Mulan)' *'Twitch - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life)' *'Stretch - Scorpion (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness)' *'Chunk - Manny (A Bug's Life)' *'Sparks - Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.)' *'Chatter Telephone - Bigweld (Robots)' *'Bookworm - Mushu (Mulan)' *'Jack-in-the-Box - Ray (The Princess and the Frog)' *'Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Flynn Rider (Tangled)' *'Teenage Andy - Wart (The Sword in the Stone)' *'Samantha Roberts - Mulan' *'Young Molly - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory)' *'Bonnie - Penny (The Rescuers)' *'Chuckles - Digit (An American Tail)' *'Mr. Pricklepants - White Shadow (Turbo)' *'Trixie - Janet Benson (Bee Movie)' *'Buttercup - Martin Benson (Bee Movie)' *'Dolly - The Bouncing Bumble Queen (Jake and the Neverland Pirates)' *'Peas-in-the-Pod - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!), Brightly the Firefly (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) and Dot (A Bug's Life)' *'Totoro - Spike the Bee (Mickey Mouse)' *'Old Buster - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)' *'Adult Sid Phillips - Hans (Frozen)' *'Bonnie's Mom - Cappy Copperbottom (Robots)' *'Daisy - Merida (Brave)' *'Lotso Getting Unwrapped - Nat (Fly Me to the Moon 3D)' *'Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Replacement - Scooter (Fly Me to the Moon 3D)' *'Broken Train Toy - Kid Fly at the Party (Fly Me to the Moon 3D)' *'Rabbit Doll - "Party Mold" Kid Fly (Fly Me to the Moon 3D)' *'Rainbow Bird Toy - Jacob (Wunschpunsch)' *'Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - The Cupids (Fantasia), The Butterfly (The Last Unicorn) and Iago (Aladdin)' *'A Ride to Sunnyside - Thomas (Thomas & Friends)' *'Garbage Men (Poachers) - Shan-Yu (Mulan) and Clayton (Tarzan)' *'Garbage Toys (Caged Animals) - Maggot #1,2,3, Grandpa (Fly Me to the Moon 3D) and Thumper, etc. (A Bug's Life)' * *Cast (4) *'Captain Zip - Z (Antz)' *'Mini Buzz Lightyear - Young Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)' *'Queen Neptuna - Elsa The Snow Queen (Frozen)' *'Gary Grappling Hook - Morton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008))' *'T-Bone - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone)' *'Funky Monk - Sykes (Oliver and Company)' *'Super Pirate - Mike (Monsters, Inc.)' *'Tae-Kwon Doe - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina)' *'Cashier - Old Man (James and the Giant Peach)' *'Lizard Wizard - Rocky the Flying Rooster (Chicken Run)' *'Mini Zurg - Chi-Fu (Mulan)' *'Vlad the Engineer - Dr. Calico (Bolt)' *'DJ Blu-Jay - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog)' *'Roxy Boxy - Adult Tiana (The Princess And The Frog)' *'Nervous Sys-Tim - Ramese (The Prince of Egypt)' *'Recycle Ben - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron)' *'Koala Kopter - Dosu (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness)' *'Condorman - Cyclops (Hercules)' *'Ghost Burger - Gallaxhar (Monsters VS. Aliens)' *'Pizza Bot - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.)' *'Frankiln - Spider Clown-Mailman (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)' *'Beef Stewardess - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella)' *'Bozu the Ninja Clown - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008))' *'Chuck E. Duck - Rhino (Bolt)' *'Captain Suds - Genie (Aladdin)' *'Drips the Whale - Gnatty (Thumbelina)' *'Cuddles the Alligator - The Frog (The Ant Bully)' *'Babs - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone)' *'Helga Von Bubble Bath - Anna (Frozen)' *'Other Bath Toys - Ants (Antz)' Category:PazZzurro's Channel Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof